Farthing Wood Kombat
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: The inhabitats of White Deer Park must turn Anthropomorphic and gain powers to ward of the attack of Evil Assassin/Dark Lord Hamster, Hamister Nibbles (Rated M for Mortal Kombat based battles, Fatalities, Brutalities, Violence, Gore and Bad Language.) NOT FOR CHILDREN!


**Hello, and welcome to Farthing Wood Kombat. Now, before we begin, there is going to be some rules and expectants for this story. First, if you ask a question in the reviews, say if you would like an answer or not because I don't know when you expect an answer. Also, don't send me any messages in Private Messenger because I have disabled PMs as I feel uncomfortable chatting with strangers online. Also, if you have any suggestions, leave them in the reviews and I MIGHT accept them.**

**Now, for the story, the entire story is going to have three 'eras'. Each era will be based on three Mortal Kombat games. The first era will be based on MK Komplete Edition, and will be called the 'Tournament Era'. The second era will be based on MKX(L), and will be called the 'XL Era'. And the final era will be based on MK11, and will be called the 'Final Era'. Each era will have fifteen chapters, each chapter will be about one character and each character will have two fatalities and will have four battles. Only on two of the opponents will the character use one of their fatalities. And no, there will be no friendships, babalities, animalities, Hara-Kiri's, or mercys, because they would practically make no sense in this fanfiction, so please no hate in the reviews! The reason I will not be including those things, because the story is gonna be based on the Mortal Kombat stories. After a battle, when it says "Finish him/her/them!" That means the character is about to preform one of their fatalities. Or, at times, the character might finish them off with a brutality.**

**Also, when the characters gain their powers, they also become anthropomorphic. Not only that, the characters in the Tournament Era will have their X-Rays deal two close ups, while the characters in The XL Era will have three, while the characters in the Final Era will have fatal blows instead (each having three close ups also). Each character will only have one chapter each and will not be the main character in more than one chapter, as that wouldn't be fair. Each chapter will show the main characters powers, abilities, weapons, X-Rays (or Fatal Blows depending on which Era they are in), and fatalities. Do NOT get upset if a character you hoped for won't be in the era you hope for, or doesn't make an appearance, or you think doesn't deserve an appearance. Your favourite character may have their own chapters, you just have to be patient and see for yourself. Now for the characters you may not of heard before, here is some info on them (they are characters from my imagination) Note, they do not become anthro, they're are human sized:**

**Hamister Nibbles: Hamister is an assassin/evil overlord hamster with dark powers and possesses twin kitchen knives as his main weapon. Before he was feared and deadly, he was just an ordinary calico hamster owned by a scientist who worked at an island. The scientists decided to make Hamister into history's most heroic creature. Or, that's how it was planned. The final thing they needed was a potion called: Hero Potion 1.0. However, the scientist that owned Hamister unwittingly grabbed Evil Potion 1.0 instead. After completion, Hamister burst from the tube, killed all the scientists, and made a quest to become the evil hamster overlord of all. Before the island he was mutated on was destroyed, he used his dark powers on his daughter to make her evil like him, while his mate, who was mutated to be the saviour, used her powers on their son to make him good like her. He is the main antagonist of the XL Era. Hamister's magic consists of levitation, mind control, the ability to summon minions to attack, telekinesis and assassin skills.**

**Dialgo Nibbles: Dialgo is the just-as-evil daughter of Hamister whose main weapon is twin katanas. She has the same type of magic as her father and sees to make him proud and follow his hamsterly footsteps. She is a pearl white eard hamster. She is also the main antagonist of the Tournament Era. The main antagonist of the Final Era will be a surprise, and I'm not gonna tell you who it is because I think it'll be more fun to let you find out on your own.**

**Diolgah Nibbles: Diolgah is the son of Hamister and brother of Dialgo. He is not like his father or sister. Reason being that his mother is exactly Hamister's opposite. Meaning that she wishes to stop all evil life forms. He is a normal furred hamster whose main weapon is called a 'Sammer' it is a detachable weapon that one end is a sword, while the other end is a hammer (sledge).**

**Hammyster Nibbles: Hammyster is the former mate to Hamister and mother to Dialgo and Diolgah. She is a Golden Saphire hamster with powers even Hamister doesn't know of. She chooses to use her powers for the benefit of all life forms. Her main weapons is her own powers, she can use her powers to create her own weapons.**

**Wotoski: Wotoski is Hamister's most loyal lapdog who refers to him as 'excellency' and he claims that Hamister is the 'one true hamster master of all'. His main weapons are twin sickles which he likes to use violently against his foes and victims. He has the ability to warp and appear from the sky to surprise attack his victim(s). He is a Blue argente.**

**Pologi: Pologi is a mutated Golden red eyed hamster with six arms, incredible strength and a horrible temper. He was created by Hamister to be the the bodyguard of Dialgo. His powers are his strength and smart use of his spiked gauntlets on all six of his arms.**

**Now that you know the characters you may or may not know about, and the rules have been established, let's begin the story. (BEFORE WE DO, MAJOR WARNING!: EXPECT ALOT OF EXTREME VIOLENCE AND FIGHTING BECAUSE THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON THE MORTAL KOMBAT STORY MODES! In other words, this story will contain a lot of Strong Langue, Intesnse Violence and extreme gore! Viewer discretion is advised!) Now, here we go, on a journey to Farthing Wood Kombat.**

* * *

Somewhere far, far away, on the remains of an island that used to contain a secret that lab that was occupied by scientists, was the base of Hamister Nibbles himself. Having slayed the scientist that once owned him, as well as all the other scientists, Hamister reconstructed the island to his liking, making it his new base. Now, he is searching for a land for his villainous daughter, Dialgo. In order for his daughter to claim the chosen land, he would have to pick one out, and send her to conquer it with her armies, especially her overpowered bodyguard, Pologi.

"Hmm. What could be a great ruling land for my daughter?" Hamister asked himself.

"Excellency, if I may suggest, she could conquer the land known as: White Deer Park. It should be an easy land to conquer, and that nuscience of a son of yours shouldn't be able to interfere." Wotoski suggested.

"Hmm. As long as that failure of a son of mine doesn't interfere, it'll make a great land for my daughter." Hamister said, sinisterly. "I know of that land anyhow since of some 'things' I did to the inhabitants in the past. Wotoski, send in my daughter, Dialgo."

"As you wish, Excellency." Wotoski bowed, exiting the room.

**(If your wondering what Hamister meant by 'things he did, you'll just have to wait and see.)**

Hamister groaned to himself. "Why couldn't BOTH of my children be like me? Why can't Diolgah be more like his sister? Why did Hammyster have to take my son, and turn him into a mini-her? At least, I shouldn't have to worry about my deadbeat son when my daughter claims White Deer Park for herself."

"Excellency, your daughter is ready to see you." Wotoski called.

"Send her in!" Hamister replied.

In walked Hamister's twin katana wielding, just as evil as him, daughter, Dialgo.

"Father, you called for me?" She asked.

"Yes I have." Hamister answered. "I have found a land for you to conquer. The land known as White Deer Park. A land inhabitated by animals and should be an easy land to conquer."

"Thank you, father." Dialgo said. "I shall do my best to conquer White Deer Park, as I have no desire whatsoever to disappoint you. I shall kill all who dare get in my way and bathe in their blood!"

"Very good." Hamister replied. "Rally your armies and get going!"

"Yes, father." Dialgo said, bowing to him before turning and leaving Hamister's throne room.

Hamister groaned. "Diolgah had better not intervene!"

* * *

**Speaking of Diolgah...**

Elsewhere, Hamister's heroic son, Diolgah was standing on top oh his Sammer, connected and with the sword but in the ground, and was admiring the sunrise from a distance.

"Why can't everything be right?" He asked himself. "Why can't father and my sister see the error of their ways?"

Suddenly, he became dizzy, and began to tingle.

"Gah! I-it's my Hamsterly sence!" He said.

Suddenly, his vision showed his sister, Dialgo, and her armies ransacking the place of White Deer Park. And her and her armies slaughtering the inhabitants.

"No! I can't let that happen! I've got to help them before Dialgo and her armies get there!"

He then quickly made his way to White Deer Park, hoping to get there fast before the worst happens.

* * *

Meanwhile, morning has fully risen in the land of White Deer Park. The animals have risen and are prepared to explore this new expanded White Deer Park, and live in harmony in the true spirit of Farthing Wood. It has now been one day since the rats have left the park, and now the animals can live peacefully once more. Or so they think. The inhabitants came together where the new leader was waiting on a rock.

"Good morning, everyone." Greeted the new leader, Plucky. "As I said yesterday, today, we explore our new expanded park and live in harmony, in the true spirit of Farthing Wood."

Suddenly, a blue flash flashed, and on the spot, Diolgah appeared, Sammer on his back and in clear view of all inhabitants.

"Greetings, all. I am Diolgah Nibbles. But please, just call me Diolgah. I came here because you are all in grave danger." He stated. "My evil sister, Dialgo, is brining her armies here to try to conquer this Park. She was sent here by our father, Hamister Nibbles, the evil assassin overlord of the mutant hamster minions."

"Wait!" Plucky exclaimed. "If this Dialgo is evil and is your sister, how can we trust you?"

"Because of our mother, Hammyster. And no, she and father are NOT twin siblings! My mother is the meaning of lawful. She wants to end all that is evil." Diolgah explained.

"If what you're saying is true, then that makes you trustworthy." Vixen said.

"Hold it! A strange hamster just showed up here with a sword/hammer mixed weapon and claims that his evil sister is coming here, and yet, you trust him?" Asked Fox.

"Fox, please." Vixen pleaded. "As if we don't have a choice anyway."

"Well, of Dialgo is coming here, what can we do?" Asked Charmer.

"We just dealt with Bully and his rats yesterday, we can deal with a bunch of hamsters!" Ranger exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it won't be as easy as the rats." Explained Diolgah. "My family has powers none of you know about. Powers far beyond your knowledge, strength and current abilities. If you wish to defeat my sister and her armies, I must give you all certain powers. Behold, the powers of my family!"

And with that, Diolgah floated into the air, and released blue lighting volts from his hands, which caused the inhabitants to undergo a surprising transformation!

The inhabitants of White Deer Park have turned human shaped, and were wearing different outfits and had different weapons.

Fox had a long beard, a big hat, robes and a lightning wand.

Vixen was wearing a leaf-like outfit and had a long staff.

Friendly was wearing an red outfit that looked like it was from the medieval ages and had a bow and some arrows.

Charmer was wearing a green bikini and had a red rose in one hand, and a dagger in the other.

Ranger was wearing a warrior suit, a helmet and was wielding a long and large blade.

Whisper was wearing a purple ninja outfit, had a matching face mask and was wielding twin sais.

Measley appeared to be wearing a suit made of rocks, and was wielding a stone hammer.

Weasel was wearing a pop star outfit (from Miitopia) and was wielding a single microphone.

Dash was wearing a skin tight zero suit, had speedy sneakers, and was wielding a large carrot.

Plucky was wearing some kind of robes which had three elements printed on them: Fire, Water and Ice. And was wearing a headband with the three elements on it as well. He appeared to be wielding no weapons.

Owl had a third eye in her forehead, and was wearing psychic robes.

Adder appeared to have longer fangs and was wearing white robes.

(A bunch of other characters had fined some weapons and outfits, but they will be revealed in the future.)

"W-What the hell?!" Exclaimed Fox. "Why In the actual shit are we shaped like Goddamn humans?!"

"Watch your language, Fox!" Exclaimed Vixen.

"Wait, I must give an explanation." Said Diolgah. "In order to have a better chance at defeating my sister and her armies, I have turned you all human shaped so you'll be able to use your new powers better."

"Well, if it means we have a better chance of warding off Dialgo, then, I guess that makes sense." Dash said.

Charmer looked at her 'chest' area.

"Hey, didn't I have six of these?" She asked.

"That is not important." Said Diolgah. "Now, you must train in the art of Mortal Kombat in order to defeat Dialgo and her minions. Who shall go first?"

* * *

**On the first MAIN chapter of Farthing Wood Kombat: Measley**


End file.
